Ping! on your brain
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: It's pretty much leisure time for the sound Trio. I have... Pretty much against my will place ALOT of YaoiYuri throughout this. Complete
1. Introduction

**Allright, this is verry new to me. I havent worked with any of these characters before except for Kin. I'm really excited though because I get to do what I do best Yaoi/Yuri. Plus a REALLY decent storyline with three cool characters. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_Ping! On Your Brain_

Chap. 1 Prolongue

Dosu's eye where begining to see a faint slit of light, he was reluctant to lift his head though. He was having such a good sleep, but he was sure Zaku and Kin where arguing again and this must be broken up quickly before someone got hurt. Damn, this was really annoying.

Zaku's voice sprung up very clearly "You are such a bitch sometimes!"

Kin's face was quickly turning red, Dosu quickly forced Kin over his shoulder and rushed her out of the room. He threw her on the couch, this room was serously shit, damn the chuunin exam and it's shiting on them. Kin crossed her arms acrosed her chest angerly.

Dosu sit down close to her and hit her on the arm lightly "It'll be allright, what happend?"

Kin began smiling, Dosu was so cool toward her "Zaku, is..."

Dosu smiled under his bandages "An asswhole, I allready know."

They both began laughing, Zaku was no where in sight so it wasnt a big deal. They began nudgeing each other back and forth like little kids do with there elbows.

Later that day, Dosu was watching Tv Zaku was sleeping... Again. But Kin was too restless to stay inside the house, she was all over Konoha. Watching people was a hobby of hers, sense she couldn't be normal herself she might as well watch other people being normal. A yawn crept from her mouth as she streched her arms high in to the air. She caught quite a few people looking at her, but more at her difference in headband then anything. Today... Must be considerd a boring day in konoha. She thought she would take a nap on the bench she had claimed for hers.

Dosu was channel surfing to say the least, not leaving it on a certain channel for more than 30 seconds, he heard Zaku rusle around and walk in to the hall.

Zaku yawned walkin in to the living room "You know how annoying that is?"

Dosu was still staring at the screen "What?"

Zaku groaned and pointed at the remote, Dosu chuckled lightly. Zaku threw on his cloths and began to open the door "I'm leaving for awhile."

Dosu smiled under his bandages "When will you be back?"

Zaku was getting ready to say a smart ass comment, but he held his tongue... Dosu was just worrying "I'm not sure, I don't even know what I'm doing."

Dosu nodded "Be back in time for dinner, tonight I'll be cooking."

Zaku nodded and headed out. Walking down the near empty rode, he realized this was a stupid idea. There was nothing to do, the first part of the chuunin exams had came and passed. The second would come soon enough and shortly after the third... If they succeeded in their mission he could go home and do nothing again. What a boring life plan he had.

Kin awoke there was a girl standing in front of her. A verry pretty girl at that. She was a leaf ninja, her hair was rolled in to two seperate buns on the top of her head... Looked like a chinese hair style. Kin easily laid her hand across her own mouth... She was drooling, this made her laugh. The girl looked very confused.

Kin finally snapped clear "I'm sorry, whatya need?"

Tenten couldn't help but giggle a little "I was just passing by and seen you asleep... I never really got the chance to talk to anyone from outside of Konoha... So I thought I'de wait for you to awaken."

Kin was glad to be woke up by such a... Gorgeous sight.

Zaku began pacing the streets... He stopped in to a ramen bar, had lunch. Talked to a few random leaf nin. All boring stuff. Untill he spotted 3 sand shinobi, they where all placed together... Was that smart on their part? Zaku thought about Dosu allways warning him to make allies... Maybe now was the time.

Zaku strolled right up to them " Hi, names Zaku. We're kinda partners ne?"

The one with his face painted was getting ready to say something but the short red headed one put his hand up "We are not in the talking mood."

They walked off without another word. Zaku thought for a second... Was that Gaara?

Dosu was still watching Tv, he didn't feel like leaving today. He was in a very lazy mood, he was also getting tired of watching the many bad channels that Konoha had to offer. He turned the Tv off and stared over at a picture of Kin, Zaku, and him... Thats the only famly he'd ever had.


	2. Insecure

**I don't plan to catch any huge fans or anything... But decent so far? Anyway, back to the Real first chap. **

* * *

Ping! on your brain

_Insecure_

Dosu gave in to the urges he had to go out. He passed Zaku on the way out, guess they where trading places. Dosu was just taking a moment to... "Enjoy the surrondings." Dosu, considerd himself to be... Without sexuality. As long as they where human... He liked em. People in his village where verry closed to any kind of feelings like that, but being in Konoha had opened up his mind a little. He spotted a girl from the crowd he liked... Looked like a sand nin... He kinda liked her brother too. He smirked, they where just eye candy for now though. He saw Kin talking to another atractive girl... Let her have her. It's her joy to have he guessed.

Kin talked to Tenten for over an hour, just small talk.

Kin thought hard "so... You busy later?"

Tenten acted in slight shock "No, I mean... I don't guess so."

Kin smiled and blushed "Good, you should come by... And eat dinner with me... I mean my team."

Tenten stayed silent. This made Kin worried, maybe she should push... Harder "Or maybe just, I'll take you out... It'll be free for you."

Tenten smiled "Allright, Ichiraku Ramen shop... 8:00?"

Kin nodder "Sounds great."

Tenten walked away leaving Kin to breath heavily. She was impresed with herself, that was the best she had ever done hiting on another girl.

Zaku stared blankly at the Tv screen... He now knew how Dosu felt throughout the day. Why was Dosu going out anyway? Dosu never went out. He was a couch potato... A major one. I guess it was because of his skin dosorder, oh well. Zaku grabed a bag of chips and began munching, he finished off the entire bag before Kin walked in.

She stepped in to the kitchen "Don't eat all the chips."

Zaku paused for a moment... She was going to hit him "Too late."

Kin rushed in to the room grabbing the bag tipping them over where nothing fell out... Then she hit him. "Why do you allways eat everything?"

Zaku was rubbing his arm "I'm a growing boy."

Kin threw the bag in his face "Boy is right."

Zaku stood up angirly "No wait... I'm all man!" He paused for a moment "At least I'm not out hitting on chicks all day."

Kin started to get REALLY angry "If I could stay in one stupid village for more then a few days maybe I'de done have an astablished relationship and wouldn't have to do anything all day!"

Zaku got a worried look on his face, he was going to get hit again.

Dosu walked in the door, he had bought a few things to cook with while he was out. He walked in to see Kin on top of Zaku punching him. Yep, this is the family he wanted. He pounced on top of them wrestling around a bit before seperating them.

Dosu spoke calmly "Now what have we learned?"

Zaku downed his head "To let lesbians be lesbians and never stand in there way."

Kin dove on top of Zaku again begining to punch him in the rib cage repeatedly. The funny thing is, Kin didn't mind haveing her sexuality called forth. Dosu mentioned it all the time, the only person she hit for it... Was Zaku, ofcourse, she hit Zaku for everything. Dosu dove back in to the middle of the fight seperating them again.

Dosu grined from ear to ear, too bad they couldnt see it "You two, should seriously get time out."

At about 7:30 Kin began sneaking out of the house. Dosu caught her though "Where are you going? You know I'm cooking."

Kin giggled "Save me some, I got a date." With that she quickly slammed the door and took off.

Zaku was in the kitchen sampleing food "This is good, I'll take her portion."

Dosu rushed in to the kitchen swating at Zaku's hands "You will do no such thing, and you will behave and keep your hands off my food untill it's done."

Kin walked in to the blistering cold weather with her scarf around her snugly, she was really worried... Would this girl like her... Is she the one?


	3. Wow

Ping! On Your Brain

_Wow_

Kin was walking toward the Ichiraku Ramen shop, she was bouncing from happiness. When she seen the pink from Tentens top sitting at the ramen bar.

She casually walked up beside Tenten "Hey there beautiful."

Tenten looked up startled but smiling "Hey, didn't know if you would show up."

Kin was starting to wonder if this girl was just as interested in Kin as she was with her "Ofcourse I did, I said I was going to."

The lady gave them a wierd look bringing out 2 large bowls of ramen. Kin hated the odd stares adults gave her when she expresed how she really felt.

Tenten stared vacantly at the bowl "So, why are you being so nice to me?"

Kin was starting to doubt things again. "I... Uh... I just thought..."

Tenten giggled slightly and began twirling noodles on her chop sticks. She wasn't sure what to say.

Kin began eating too. It was begining to become an akward silence. "So, what... Do you do for fun?"

Tenten slirped a little bit of noodles in to her face accidentally and they both began laughing. Kin placed her hand on top of Tenten's she wasnt sure what would happen next... But she hoped it would be good.

Dosu had finally finished dinner, and Zaku was on a total eating frenzy. Dosu had allready saved a portion of food for Kin in the fridge, and had his plate made so Zaku could eat as much as he wanted.

Zaku finished off his third plate "Whew, I'm full."

Dosu smiled under his bandages "About time, I think you're a bottomless pit."

Zaku chuckled lightly "If you weren't such a good cook there wouldn't be a problem."

Dosu decided to take that as a compliment and began unraveling his bandages to eat his portion. Zaku watched closesly, Dosu's face was very delicate. His lips where a pinkish blue color, the skin around his other eye was a pale yellow, and the eye itself was a milky blue color. If all this wasn't because of his skin disorder, Dosu would be a great looking guy. Dosu began eating slowly, when he finished he wraped his face up and began walking to his room "Tell Kin where her food is."

Tenten blushed but didn't move her hand. She knew what would happen next, she closed her eyes and felt Kins lips touch hers. When they broke the kiss the lady behind the counter was staring blankly.

Kin stuck her tongue out at the lady "Ignore people like that, they are just heartless."

Tenten smiled blushing deeper "..."

Kin moved her hand away "So, can I walk you home?"

Tenten began lifting from her seat "S...Sure."

Kin laid the money on the counter and grabed Tentens hand walking her away from the counter. They walked not too far away before landing on Tenten's doorstep.

Tenten moved her ankle slightly "Can we... See each other again?"

Kin moved in closer to Tenten and they kissed again. "Ofcourse."

* * *

**_Ok, please read and review. This story is unpopular, I don't know why, but let me know._**


	4. Bounce!

Ping! On Your Brain

_Bounce!_

Kin walked in the door and basically floated around the house. Zaku gave her a wierd look "Your foods in the fridge."

She wasn't hungry at all, but if she didn't eat it, Dosu would make her eat it tommorow. She started eating "This is... Really good."

Zaku completely ignored her. Kin ate untill it was almost gone then resealed it "I have to save some of this for Tenten."

Zaku smiled "Lesbians."

Zaku felt a pain in his face, he didn't understand himself sometimes. Why does he say things that he knows are going to get him hurt.

Kin fell asleep on the couch, and Zaku painfully walked back to his room.

The next morning when Zaku woke up, he heard Kin in the shower and the static from the Tv blaring. Dosu's eye was glazed over with static. No life was left in his skull.

Zaku let out a thundering scream "I get the shower next, so hurry up so I don't have to take a cold one!"

Kin continued washing her hair ignoring Zaku, she had to get the tangles out in case Tenten ran her fingures through Kin's hair. It was so long and hard to take care of. Once she conditioned it 3 times she stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Zaku was pouring a bowl of cereal when Kin walked in to the living room throwing a brush at Dosu's head.

Dosu awoke from the brush hitting him in the face "You know what, this is getting old. Get a hair cut."

Kin stuck her tongue out and Dosu began brushing her hair. Zaku stepped in to the shower.

He heard Kin in the other room "I think Dosu is gonna come in there after you Zaku!"

Zaku was at times... A homophobe, he got paranoid "Dosu isn't gay!"

Kin giggled "Nope, he's Bi!"

Zaku was so nervouse he could barely hold the soap. "You gonna let her talk about you like that Dosu!"

Dosu laughed to himself "What if it's true!"

Zaku's teeth where chattering "I seen you checking out that sand female!"

Kin took a turn "Yeah, and her brother!" The truth was, Kin like Temari too... So she allmost got mad at Zaku.

Zaku hurried up and got out of the shower and got dressed. "And to think, I sleep next to you."

Dosu and Kin began laughing loudly. Zaku was so fun to mess with. Dosu handed the brush to Kin so she could tie it up.

Zaku walked out the door "I'm going out."

Dosu and Kin looked at each other and Kin yelled "We're coming too!"


	5. On a role Snake Eyes!

Ping! On Your Brain

_On a role / Snake Eyes!_

Zaku walked slowly with his hands tucked tightly in his pockets while Dosu and Kin ran ahead of him chatting the whole time.

Zaku downed his head "Dosu, you're not really gay are you?"

Dosu laughed "No, but I am Bi. And yes, I was checking out Temari, but her brother Gaara is cute for his age too."

Zaku winced, well... At least he was... somewhat straight. Still to live with him for so long and not know this was really uncool. He thought they knew each other better.

Dosu let his sleeves drag the ground, Kin got on him about his horrible posture constantly, but he was comforatable that way. She smacked him and he began walking upright. They seen the sand ninjas again.

Zaku suddenly got a brilliant idea, they might talk to them if they had three people. So he strolled up to them with Dosu and Kin following.

Zaku snickerd before talking "So... In the talking mood now?"

Gaara stared evily at him getting ready to uncork his gourd. Temari placed her hand on top of Gaara's to stop him. "Easy there Gaara, he's just being friendly."

Gaara's voice sent a chill down Zaku "I don't like it."

Kankuro stared over Zaku at Kin "Excuse my brother, he can get... Wierd."

Dosu noticed Kankuro's stare and walked over next to him talking low "Hey, you interested in her?"

Kankuro leaned over toward Dosu "Yeah, kinda."

Dosu smirked "You'd have a better chance getting with Zaku then Kin."

Kankuro's face jeted pale "Whatya mean?!"

Dosu chuckled "She's... Gay."

Kankuro all of the sudden got a real wierd look on his face. Between dissapointed and aroused. "Thats the first chick I've met like that."

Dosu couldn't help but let out another chuckle "I think she likes your sister."

Kankuro got a sly look on his face "You think?"

Dosu nodded, and Kankuro began whispering to Temari. Dosu, didn't know what the youngest brother would think of Dosu's little crush.

Zaku was allready hitting on Temari... To no Evail. She kept brushing him off. Kin stared blankly at everyone and once Zaku gave up she hit him a few times.

Dosu leaned against a wall near Gaara "Whats your story?"

Gaara looked at him "Same as yours, just a different village, different reasons."

Dosu knew this was the weapon of the sand village. Now he felt closer to him then ever. They where both monsters.

Gaara got an allmost sympathetic look on his face. "I know how you feel, to be a tool... A monster."

Dosu was crying out of his unseen eye, he had trained himself to do that so no one seen.

Gaara started to walk off signalling to Kankuro and Temari.

Dosu stoped them "Wait. You three should come by tonight... For dinner."

Kankuro and Temari where allready read to shake their heads no because of Gaara.

Gaara spoke coldly "Yeah, we'll be there."

Dosu was overjoyed inside. And then the two teams parted ways.

Zaku was the first to speak "I think she likes me."

Kin smacked him hard across the face. "You're such a pig!"

Dosu went next "She likes Kin more. But still not that much."

Zaku and Kin looked at each other, how did Dosu know peoples thoughts the way he did... It was amazing.

Dosu began again "But I really like Gaara. He is the reason I did what I did."

Kin walked up to Dosu and began nudgeing him with her elbow and they began playing like kids again.


	6. Intermission 1

Intermission 1

_Dosu's Tv Viewing_

Dosu flicks on the tv.

-Static-

-Zooms in to the Tv-

(Big words cross the screen saying Konoha's Most Wanted)

Anbu: Yeah, we've got a suspect here, age unknown... and well gender unknown as well.

Orochimaru: Let go of me or I'll kill you!

Anbu: He's resisting arrest need backup.

(Gai jumps in the screen in a police uniform)

Gai: Dynamic Entry!

-Static-

Pokun: welcome to Pokun eats Akumaru. Todays contestants are, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. And the challenge is.

(Screen begins zooming in and out dramatically)

Pokun: The rock wall!

(Rock lee begins speeding up the rock wall continueing to fall)

(Shikamaru stops for a smoke brake)

Shika: what a drag.

(Rock lee continues to fall and shika wins)

-Static-

Hayate: this is your announcer and we are here at the Konoha 500 to see who will win this wonderous race.

(The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd hokages are racing on ox)

Hayate: Oh my god what an exelent race!

-Static-

Sakura: Dr. this is a life or death situation.

Kabuto: I know nurse Haruno. This patients life is in my hands.

(Turns out they are operating on a subway sandwich)

Kabuto: I think he'll make it. But can you make it? Without subway in your day.

-Static-

Shino: Boy I just flew in from Takigakure and man are my arms tired.

-Static-

-Tv clicks off-

Dosu stands up "Kin, I'm going to get some subway!"

* * *

**This in no way ties in to the story. I'm going to do a little comedy sketch like this every 5 chapters. They will sat Intermission instead of the name of the Fic. That means do not tie them in to the storyline. They are just fun and games.**


	7. WTH!

Ping! On Your Brain

_WTH!_

Kin was watching Dosu set the table, he even had little name tags for everyone. She loved how he had set the table.

Kin started laughing "This set up is great!"

Dosu rolled his eye "Yeah, it makes everyone happy, except for Zaku."

Kin looked around. Dosu was seated at the northern most chair. Gaara was seated directly next to him on the right, the Temari. This made all three of them happy. Dosu got to set next to Gaara, Gaara got to set in between someone like him and his sister, and Temari could make sure Gaara didn't hurt anyone. Kin was seated next, this made her happy cause she got to set next to Temari, and Kankuro seated after her, this let him set next to Kin and Temari and watch them closely. And lastly, Zaku. He had to set between Dosu and Kankuro.

Kin started laughing more, this was great. "Where you doing this just to be mean?"

Dosu smiled under his bandages "Actually no I wasn't, this was just the best set up possible. Zaku would want to set in between you and Temari which would piss both of you off. Because I know you like her, and se hates him."

Kin was on the floor laughing now, Dosu and her where so mean to Zaku. But ofcourse, Dosu allways tried to make as many people happy as possible. And this was in fact the best way to do it.

Zaku walked in and saw the name tags "Damnit Dosu."

Kin started laughing again. Zaku growled "You two are in this together!"

Dosu shook his head "Then don't eat tonight."

Zaku growled more "No, I aint given you that satisfaction." But the fact was, Zaku just loved Dosu's cooking.

Kin stared at the celling "I have to go do something that I know I shouldn't."

Dosu stared at her "What's that?"

Kin grabed her scarf "See Tenten, if I don't go see Tenten I'll feel bad thinking about Temari tonight. Me and Tenten may work."

Dosu nodded smiling, and Zaku stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored it and jeted out the door.

She found her self on the familiar door step and nocked, she heard rustling around and Tenten opened the door. Kin thanked god.

Tenten stared blankly before allmost tackling Kin over with a hug "I'm so glad you came by."

Kin thought it was awesome she was so glad to see her. She hugged her tightly. "Ofcourse, I couldn't stop thinking about last night."

Tenten blushed "Really?"

Kin thought she would show her, she pressed their lips together. "Yes, really."

Tenten gave out a slight squeal... Kin knew this was a good thing. She did it herself when she was excited. Tenten waved for Kin to come in.

Kin shook her head slightly "I can't, I skipped dinner with Dosu last night. I can't do it again. What are you doing tommorow?"

Tenten smiled "Nothing."

Kin placed her arms around Tentens waist "I'll come by." They kissed goodbye and Kin flew off through the night.

When Kin walked in, the sand nin where allready there, they all looked up at her, she looked down and sat down as descrete as possible.

Dosu looked over at Zaku who was playing in his food with his chop sticks. He nudges him "Stop that."

Kankuro laughed, this was so akward for everyone, Dosu saved the day "How's everyones food?"

Gaara looked up "It's to my likeing."

Temari looked up surprised, Gaara usually only ate what he himself made, he had allready finished off his portion "It's good."

Dosu looked and seen Gaara's bowl was empty "Would you like some more, I made plenty."

Gaara looked at Dosu "No, I am finished for now."

Temari mouthed silently at Dosu ("We'll take some home")

After dinner Dosu lead the sand nin to the door. Temari and Kankuro walked out, Gaara stoped for a minute "Dosu... What are you doing tommorow?"

Dosu looked at him in amazment "N... Nothing."

Gaara looked him directly in the eye "Would you like to... Come see me?"

Dosu stared blankly "Where?"

Gaara drew sand from his gourd and took a pen and paper from inside the hous writing down his adress.

Dosu had a certain shine to his eye "I would... Really like that."

Gaara pulled dosu down to his level using his sand easily and gave him a peck on the outside of his bandages. Dosu thought this was... Amazing.


	8. Insert Random Title Here!

Ping! On Your Brain

_"Insert Random Title Here!"_

Dosu and Kin both spent the better half of the day getting ready. Dosu was in such a good mood he brushed Kin's hair without even complaining. Zaku watched them run around like idiots and just laughed. To him, this was all pointless. It was obvious that both of their mates liked them, what was the point of trying so hard?

Dosu lifted his arm out of the bathroom door "Zaku, throw me a towel!" Zaku snatched one and threw it on to his well toned arm.

Why the hell was he bi? He could get alot of women, yet he went after Gaara. This made no sense to him. Dosu came walking out "I am going out with Gaara because I actually like him. Sure, I think he is hot, but we have alot in common."

Zaku stared at Dosu... How the hell did he know what he was thinking?

Dosu shook his body "Unlike you, who goes after girls that are hot just because you know thats what society told you to do."

Zaku stared blankly "Psh, talk to someone else about your jargon."

Dosu walked off and yelled toward Kin "Are you ready!?"

Kin hollerd out of her room "Yeah, just a sec!"

They both stepped on the front mat and Dosu offerd Kin his elbow "My lady?"

Kin gladly took it "Why thank you fine sir."

They stepped out of the door and then seperated both yelling "See you later!"

Kin stepped up to Tenten's door again and began getting nervous. She knocked and once again heard rustling, and the door creeked open and Tenten jumped outside and hugged Kin again.

Kin hugged her back "Well, I'm here."

Tenten looked up at her with a huge smile on her face "I see that."

Tenten drug Kin inside and made her set on her couch. Tenten walked in to the kitchen and Kin yelled after her "Where's your team?"

Tenten yelled back "Don't know, don't care, I just told them to leave."

Kin began to get excited now, she began thumping her feet on the floor and movig her hands around, she couldn't stay still. Tenten brought her a drink.

Kin took a sip of the frechly made tea "Thank you, it taste great."

Tenten easily poked Kin's bottom lip "Not as great as you." Tenten was amazed with herself, this was her first same sex relationship.

Kin smiled "Well, would you like to taste me again?"

Tenten moved in close to Kin and Kin kissed her deeply, pulling her slightly on top of herself. Tenten had her arms around Kins neck and Kin was allready begining to lock her arms around Tentens waist. When they broke the kiss Tenten laid her forehead on Kin's.

Tenten smiled not moving an inch "I think I love you."

Kin smiled back "I think I love you too."

Gaara had sent Kankuro and Temari away, Dosu enterd the house... He knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation to start, but if anyone could do it, Dosu could.

Gaara stared blankly at Dosu who was seated next to him "How... are you?"

Dosu smiled under his bandages "I'm good, now atleast."

Gaara moved in next to Dosu "Can I." He began unraveling the bandages on Dosu's face. Dosu whisperd "Be carefull, my face... Is delicate."

Gaara spoke verry quietly "I'll be gentle, I promise."

When Gaara was finished, he couldn't stop staring at Dosu's beautifull face. He looked like an angel. He didn't have any hair but his eye was the color of the sky, and his skin was so pale and soft, he couldn't stop looking. He softly touched his face, it was as soft as it looked. His lips where not even normal color, they too where allmost blue.

Gaara murmerd "Are they as soft as..."

He leaned forward and kissed Dosu gently and Dosu wrapped his arms tight around Gaara. This moment, should last forever.


	9. Ehh

Ping! On Your Brain

_Ehh?_

Zaku stared around, he was so bored, the rest of the night and probably next morning where going to be so lame. He heard the door open.

Kankuro and Temari walked in slowly Zaku looked around baffled "What are you two doing here?"

Kankuro smiled oddly "Gaara kicked us out of the house, and we heard you may need some company."

Zaku smiled, this was a surprise "Wow, this is unexpected."

Kankuro and Temari set down next to Zaku, Kankuro lounged like he lived there. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Zaku picked up the remote controll and turned on the Tv. Temari quickly took the remote "No, this is not what we are doing all day. Me and Kankuro are free from gaara, let's do something exciting."

Zaku stood up "What are we waiting for."

Kankuro and Temari stood up and they all three scrambled out the door.

--

Tenten was curled up asleep in Kin's lap. She was so beautifull. She never wanted to let her go. Kin leaned down and kissed Tenten on the forehead.

Tenten's eyes flutterd open and looked at Kin "I know I love you Kin."

Kin looked back in to Tenten's eyes "I know I love you too." Kin stalled for a moment "When is your team due back?"

Tenten frowned "Pretty soon."

Kin gave Tenten a tight hug "Should I leave? Do you not want them to know?"

Tenten jumped up and held Kin "No, I want you to stay, I just don't want my team to embarace me in front of you."

Kin smiled "They could never say any thing to make me love you any less."

Tenten held her tighter "Then don't leave. Don't ever leave."

--

Dosu and Gaara fell asleep in each others arms. Dosu was the first to awaken and he gently shook Gaara to wake him up.

Gaara stared up at Dosu "What is it?"

Dosu sighed "When should I leave?"

Gaara was still using a tired growl "Kankuro and Temari aren't due back till tommorow."

Dosu kept his arms around Gaara, he fit so perfectly there. Dosu felt naked though, his bandages where off, his entire top half of his clothing where gone. He reached up and felt his face, it wasn't bleeding... Thank god.

Gaara laid his hand on top of Dosu's "You're perfect, don't worry about your face."

Dosu easily nudged Gaara by the chin and kissed him gently.

--

Kankuro was getting ready to chow down on a giant bowl of ramen when Temari hit him in the back of the head "Thank Zaku."

Zaku looked up from slurping a noodle "No big deal, thanks for keeping me company you guys. This may not be Dosu's cooking but it's pretty good."

Kankuro patted Zaku on the back "Well, thanks anyway."

They all three smiled and began eating. The lady behind the ramen bar was staring at them oddly, what where theses three doing together. It was certainly an odd trio.

When they where finished Zaku watched them "Wait... Are you two following me home?"

Temari stared at him blankly "Yeah, when Gaara says leave the house for the night... We don't argue."

Zaku sighed "Oh boy."

--

Neji and Lee where in the living room talking as Kin and Tenten listend through Tenten's door.

Lee snickerd "I can not believe this about Tenten."

Neji talked in his usual tone "I guess, this is the path she has chosen."

Lee stayed silent. Tenten turned to Kin "I knew I would be the main topic of discusion after they seen us cuddled up on the couch."

Kin hugged Tenten from behind "Hey, I offerd to leave."

Tenten wraped her arm behind her and on Kin's neck "No, that's not what I mean. I would give up friendship from the whole world for you."

Kin smiled "But I don't want you to have to do that. I know this is all new to you. I want you to take it slow."

Tenten turned to her and planted a wet kiss on her lips "I don't think I have ever felt this way for anyone. There's so many things I want to do with you. To do with someone I care for this much. I think, it would be different than doing it with just anyone." Tenten had red in her cheeks.

Kin smiled "Our feelings are mutual, and we will. But if you decide to stay with me, then you're going to have to get used to the people talking and stairing. It's going to happen."

Tenten held on to Kin tight "I do want to stay with you."

--

Gaara was surprised by Dosu, he was so kind and gentle, nothing like anyone made him out to be. This deadly weapon for Orochimaru.

Dosu was scared this relationship was moving too fast, Gaara was kissing his neck. This was completely out of Gaara's character, so closed to the world. Gaara was now giving Dosu everything he had and more.

Right now, Dosu didn't care if they where moving too fast. It felt so good to have Gaara's dessert dried lips on his neck. He reached down Gaara's naked upper body. He knew where this would go.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter will have both Yuri, and Yaoi sex in it. Be carefull when reading. Hope you guys are starting to read this more... It's my favorite fic of mine.**


	10. Sweating Bullets

**If you do not like Yuri, skip the second part. If you do not like Yaoi, skip the third part. But You don't have to be gay or stright to enjoy either. Look at me, I'm straight and am writing Yaoi.**

* * *

Ping! On Your Brain

_Sweating Bullets_

Zaku was taking his shower now. He didn't want to be around Kankuro right now. He was way too different then Dosu or Kin. Atleast Temari had a serious streak to her. Kankuro was a wierd guy, he was constantly asking what they had to eat and changing the channel.

Zaku was thinking to himself and actually spoke out loud "Oh my god, he acts just like me."

Zaku couldn't stop laughing now. This was all too amusing to him. He finally found someone as inconsiderate as him.

--

Tenten and Kin where laid closely together in Tenten's bed.

Tenten turned over to Kin "Kin, I want to... Show you how much I care for you."

Kin looked at her oddly "What do you mean?" Kin stoped and thought for a minute.

Tenten Buried her face down in to Kin's breast and snuggled close in to her. "I want to go all the way with you."

Kin allmost drooled at the thought. This was the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. "I... Are you sure?"

Tenten blushed heavily "Yeah, I'm completely sure."

Kin began shaking her head lightly, this was just too unbelieveable. Tenten leaned in and kissed Kin deeply sliding her tongue into Kin's mouth. Kin laid back feeling her hands twined with Tenten's. Their tongues laced together squirming in each others mouths.

Kin could feel herself getting wett. She was a horn dog sometimes. But atleast Tenten wanted her too. Kin began trying to get her hands free as Tenten let her go.

Kin broke the kiss "This is your last chance to back out. After this... I'm not going to let up."

Tenten nodded "I'm sure this is what I want."

Kin smiled and pulled Tenten's top over her head. She slid down under Tenten and began licking her breast. Tenten let out a soft moan. Kin pulled Tenten down by the waiste. They where now pulled right against each other.

Tenten reached down and pulled Kin's shirt off as there bear skin touched each other they began to kiss again.

Kin's hand slid down the front of Tenten's panties and she felt wetness drench her hand. Tenten was as excited as her. This was a good thing.

Kin's thumb began rubbing Tenten's clit slowly and Tenten moaned in to Kin's mouth. Neither of them was eager to break the kiss. Kin's middle and index fingure found their way inside of Tenten and began to move in and out. She could barely keep their mouths together because of Tenten's wild moans.

Kin pulled off Tenten's bottoms and panties and continued. Tenten finally pulled back breaking the kiss and began moaning loudly in to the air.

Kin began moving faster and pressing her thumb down harder. She was eager to make Tenten enjoy herself fully. Tenten screamed in to the air. Her juices soaked Kin's hand.

Tenten fell on top of Kin limply, Kin whispered "I love you."

Tenten whispered back "I love you too. I'll get you back."

Kin smiled "No hurry."

--

Dosu's delicate lips where trailing down Gaara's body.

Gaara whispered "Don't damage yourself."

Dosu looked up at Gaara "I won't."

Dosu pulled the waiste of Gaara's pants back looking down. He was allready hard. This young boy struck Dosu's fancy so much.

Dosu pulled Gaara's pants off. And began moving his face closer to Gaara.

Gaara placed his hand on Dosu's forehead. "No, you will hurt yourself."

Gaara pushed Dosu easily to the ground. And slid down his body pulling his pants off and began to suck on him slowly.

Dosu sighed deeply, how did tonight bring him this far. Dosu felt Gaara's hand move on the bottom half of his scrodum. He felt a preasure build in him as he released Gaara let Dosu's cum hit the floor.

They cuddled together naked. Gaara looked at Dosu "I've never been close to anyone. Never been able to bring anyone pleasure."

Dosu looked back "You are and have now."

* * *

**I feel so wierd. I apologize for the Yaoi scene, I have perfected it yet. I'm sorry, I'll get better. I guess it's a good thing I'm not good at writing Yaoi. **


	11. Intermission 2

Intermission 2

_Ninja Idol_

Kin rushes in and shows Dosu a tape "You have to check this out!"

Dosu looked at her surprised "What the hell is it?"

Kin poped it in "Just watch."

(The t.v. flickers on and Anko is talking)

Anko: Welcome everyone to the third addition to... NINJA IDOL! Where you the viewers get to decide who goes home the winner. We are down to four contestants. Lets here from our first vocalist tonight.

(The lights fade down slowly)

Sakura(Singing): ABC, Easy as 123...

(Fast forwarding)

Kin: This is boring.

(Shino steps on stage)

Shino: Raise your hands in the air... just like you just don't care.

(Fast forwarding)

(The lights get real dark)

Kin: Here is what we want.

(They dim out slowly)

Zaku: I still here your voice when you sleep next to me.

(Dosu stares at the screen holding back a laugh)

Zaku: Forgive me my weakness...

(Dosu and Kin start laughing uncontrolably)

Zaku: Cause' everytime we touch I get that feeling. And everytime we kiss...

(The Vcr clicks off as Zaku stands at the door)

Zaku: I won that year.

* * *

**Once again, this does not tie in to the story.**


	12. Crossing Worlds

Ping! On Your Brain

_Crossing Worlds_

The next morning, Kankuro and Temari where gone before Zaku woke up. He didn't get to know them very well. But he knew enough to know they would get along great. He went ahead and fell back asleep, Dosu would surely wake him up once he got home.

--

Kin woke up and looked at the clock on Tenten's wall. It was already 11:30. She didn't really care, she could lay with Tenten forever.

Tenten woke up "I am not going to be in the chuunin exams this year. I am going to transfer to the sound village."

Kin looked at her with horror in her eye. No way would she let Orochimaru have anything to do with Tenten. She had but one choice, to transfer to Konoha and warn the old man of Orochimaru's plans. It was the only way.

She didn't care if it meant the fall of the sound. What was the sound to her without the beautiful girl that lay in front of her.

Kin spoke "No, I will never let that freak get inside your head. I am going to do it. I will become part of Konoha. I am an orphan, I have nothing waiting for me in the sound."

Tenten looked surprised "What... What freak do you mean?"

Kin smiled, she didn't want to make Tenten scared "Nobody, just the kage of our village is not a kind one like yours."

Tenten still looked odd "What about Dosu, and Zaku?"

Kin look in to Tenten's eyes "If they don't want to come. It's their fault, you gave up a few things for me. It's my turn to do the same for you."

Tenten smiled "Only... If that's what you want."

Kin hugged her tight "It's all I've ever wanted."

--

Gaara woke up next to Dosu, they had slept on the floor under a blanket together. He looked up and immediately could tell the damn door had been opened. Great, Temari and Kankuro had come home early this morning. Not like it mattered, they wanted say anything to him out of fear.

Dosu woke up and kissed Gaara on the cheek "I don't remember falling asleep last night."

Gaara turned his head and kissed him on the lips "I don't either. We should get you home. My brother and sister are home."

Dosu stood up and got dressed, and rebandaged his face "I'll see you around."

Gaara stood up and hugged him tight "I'm sorry... I'll try to get something worked out."

Dosu nodded "Whenever you are comfortable with it... Let me know."

Gaara realized how selfish he was being. He didn't care if people called him gay. He didn't want to be seen as a loving person. He didn't want people to see he was happy. But if that meant pushing Dosu away... What kind of lover did that make him?

Gaara grabbed Dosu by the arm "No wait... I don't want to push you away, like everyone else."

Dosu turned and hugged him "You couldn't push me away if you tried."

Gaara lightly pulled Dosu's bandages down and they shared a deep kiss.

Kankuro walked out "When you two are done. I made you breakfast."

Gaara and Dosu both looked over at Kankuro... He didn't mind that his brother was kissing another man at all. Wow, that was surprising.

--

Lee knocked on Tenten's door "Tenten, when you and you're friend are... Done. Me and Neji would like to take you out to breakfast."

Tenten smiled burying her head in to the bed with a deep blush "All right, but Kin is coming too."

Lee moved his foot a little uneasy "That is fine."

--

Dosu and Kin both returned home after their breakfast, but Tenten had insisted that Kin introduce her to Kin's team.

Dosu kissed Tenten's hand "My name is Dosu. Nice to meet you."

Zaku stuck his tongue out at Dosu as Tenten blushed "Nice to meet you too."

Kin smiled "He's like me big brother, he has always been there."

Zaku looked at her "I'm Zaku, who obviously lives in a family of gay retards."

Tenten's eyes started to get smaller, and her face began turning red.

Zaku continued "Like Kin here keeps taken all the girls of the market before a guy even gets a chance."

Kin kicked Zaku "Don't insult me in front of my girlfriend you asswhole."

Tenten cringed her fist together and blasted Zaku in the face, and a stream of blood was now pouring out of his nose "What the... The... Oh hell."

Tenten picked him up by the shirt from the ground "The next time you insult my wonderful girlfriend, I'll have to sheer you with multiple kunai."

Zaku nodded very quickly "I will respect you and your wonderful girlfriend from now on. I promise."

Tenten threw him to the ground "Good."


	13. Where Is It Going

Ping! On Your Brain

_Where It Is Going_

Kin dreamed of alot of things that night, what life would be like if she joined konoha, and worse what it would be like if she didn't. The only thing she had to go back for was that freak of a kage, who probably didn't care whether she lived or died anyway. She had never met the third hokage, but the way this village ran she bet he was nice.

Zaku woke her up sitting down hard at the end of her bed. "Kin, I can't sleep."

Kin opened her eyes and kicked Zaku off the bed "Why are you waking me up?"

Zaku hit her in the ankle hard "I'm bored."

Kin sat up "I'm telling Tenten. What if I had been naked?"

Zaku's eyes got big "No, don't tell Tenten, that really hurt."

Kin laughed to her self "Then stop hiting me."

Zaku smiled "You kicked me off the bed, plus, you know I'm only joking."

Kin smiled back at him "Allright, I'll talk to you for awhile."

Zaku jumped back on the bed and set cross leged like a little kid "So, what are you and Tenten going to do after the chuunin exam?"

Kin frowned "I'm not going to be in it this year. I'm not going back to the sound."

Zaku's eyes got big again "But lord Orochimaru."

Kin quieted him "I don't care, I love Tenten."

Zaku didn't know what to say, he sat there silent.

Kin nudged him playfully "It'll be allright, you two should stay with me."

Zaku shook his head "I don't want to die Kin. I Really don't." He sighed deeply.

Kin grabed him by the had "If we inform the Hokage of the attack, Orochimaru won't stand a chance."

Zaku continued shaking his head "I don't know Kin... I just don't know."

Kin frowned "I don't want you or Dosu getting hurt."

Zaku stood up "We will talk more about this when the time comes."

--

Zaku got up still in his night cloths to the door banging. He opened the door to the face of a brightly smiling girl in a pink top.

Tenten was bouncing "Is Kin awake?"

Zaku shook his head "No, but if you want you can come on in and wait."

Tenten walked in and seen the oldest of the sound nin sleeping on the couch with the remote still in his hand. She looked around and soon seen this team was messy.

Zaku was pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sitting down on the couch eating with milk lazily dripping from his mouth.

Zaku pointed back down the hall and began talking with food still in his mouth "Her room is the back room down that hall. If you want to wake her up."

She began walking back and she walked in to Kin's room. Kin's hair was streaming down all over the bed. It was so long and beautifull. She looked like she had been daydreaming before she fell asleep.

She lightly touched Kin's stomach, she suddenly had urges to move her hand all over Kin. She moved her face right up to Kin's and kissed her lightly trying not to wake her up. She just felt the need to feel her lips to Kin's.

She suddenly felt Kin's tongue touch hers and they began kissing pasionately. Tenten broke away and Kin looked in to her eyes "Good morning beautifull."

Tenten blushed "I love you."

Kin smiled "Well I love you too."

--

Dosu smacked Zaku on the shoulder "Woa... I had this wierd dream."

Zaku spilled his cereal everywhere "Damnit Dosu, you scared the shit out of me!"

Dosu laughed "But seriously, I had a dream I was falling from the big building. And then I seen you reaching out of a window and I tried to grab your hand, but missed. Then I seen Kin's hand and I missed her hand too. The at the bottom of the building was this big dark void and I fell in to it."

Zaku was cleaning up his cereal "Wow, that was... Screwed up."

Dosu shook his head "Tell me about it."

Dosu began looking around "Where is Kin?"

Zaku finished cleaning the cereal "Back in her room with her girlfriend. I think she is awake by now."

Dosu rubbed his exposed eye "God knows what they're doing."

Kin walked out of her room in her shirt and panties "Good morning Dosu."

Dosu yawned "Morning Kin."

Zaku shook his head "When I botherd you last night you where fully dressed."

Kin stuck her tongue out "Your point is?"

Dosu laughed "You are never going to be able to embaress her now Zaku. You got the hell punched out of you by a girl."

Zaku sighed "Damn..."

Kin walked back to her room with a couple classes of milk.

Dosu stood up "You wanna go do something Zaku?"

Zaku stood up "Yeah, let me get dressed."

Zaku went off to his room and Dosu flicked the Tv to another channel.


	14. You So Take My Breath Away

Ping! On Your Brain 

_You So Take My Breath Away_

Tenten pushed her hand down in to Kin's belly.

Kin looked down at her surprised "Do you like my tummy?"

Tenten smiled and gave it a kiss "Yep, I like it very much. I just want to kiss it and hug it all day."

Kin smiled "It likes you to, see its even trying to talk to you." Kin's stomach let out a faint growl.

Tenten put her ear against it "I think it's just hungry."

Kin brushed her hand through Tenten's hair pulling it down from its usual style. "Nope, listen closer, it likes you."

Tenten held Kin by the stomach tightly laying her head against it. They both stayed like that for a long time before Kin looked down.

She got a sudden smirk on her face "Other parts of me like you a lot too."

Tenten smiled up at her "I think I know what you mean. Those parts of mine likes you a lot too."

Kin smirked wider "Do you wanna see if they like each other?"

Tenten blushed a deep red. She didn't know what to say.

Kin scooted down "Hey, anytime you don't wanna do something... Just tell me."

Tenten smiled brightly "No it's not that. I just couldn't think of a snappy comeback."

Tenten jumped up and began kissing Kin's neck slightly and reaching down and pulling Kin's panties off.

She could tell Kin was in the mood because Kin had already not only gotten Tenten's pants and panties off but was also fondling her breast.

Kin slid out from underneath Tenten and intertwined their legs. Every part of there sexual organs where touching. And the friction was only building as Kin began rubbing them back and forth grabbing on to Tenten in every part of her body.

Tenten could feel a heavy pressure in her stomach as Kin began moving them together harder and faster making sure no part of Tenten's crotch was left un touched.

Tenten yelled backwards as their juices mixed in a simultaneous orgasm.

Kin looked down at Tenten "I think they like each other."

Tenten looked up smiling "A lot."

--

Dosu and Zaku went out and got a bite to eat for lunch and now found themselves at a bar like setting.

Dosu smiled as his bandages curled at his mouth "Bring us... A bottle of sake."

The person working the counter quickly brought them a bottle of sake with two shot classes.

Dosu and Zaku began drinking "So Zaku, has it been boring with me and Kin in and out of the house?"

Zaku frowned "The chuunin exams are coming up. Me and you have a major decision to make."

Dosu looked at Zaku funny "What's that?"

Zaku shook his head "Kin isn't taking the chuunin exam, she is joining Konoha."

Dosu looked down at the counter "I am also leaving the sound."

Zaku downed his head "So, the plan is off?"

Dosu nodded "Me and Gaara are going to inform the Hokage. You must leave the sound."

Zaku frowned "Dosu... I don't know where to go."

Dosu looked up "Stay here in the leaf. Once this is over the leaf and the sand will be allies for sure. And I will live with Gaara and Kin will no doubt live with Tenten. You can't lose staying here."

Zaku stared at the sky, the sound was his home. Orochimaru was like his father. And all of the sudden... It was all changing. It didn't matter any more, he would stay in Konoha. It was best for his family. His brother and his sister. It was best for the ones he loved the most.

* * *

**I apologies for changing the story. Hell I even changed the original story I had planned. But it still looks good to me. Let me know by reviewing.**


	15. For Good

Ping! On Your Brain 

_For Good_

Dosu didn't go back to the home that night. He went straight to Gaara. He sat in Gaara's arms for a few hours.

Gaara looked down at him "What's wrong?"

Dosu looked up at him "I'm scared, this whole situation isn't right."

Gaara frowned, it was because of him that Dosu was forced to do this. If Dosu would have never fallen in love neither of them would be turning against there villages. Dosu not only wanted to be with Gaara but to save one of his best friends Kin.

Gaara began unraveling Dosu's bandages again and leaned down and kissed him "It's not your fault."

Dosu smiled kissing him back "I know, but what are we going to do after our villages turn their back on us?"

Gaara held Dosu tight "We still have what we need. We have our families and each other. I wouldn't worry too much."

Dosu leaned up and kissed Gaara a second time and Gaara pulled Dosu up on his bed and they began removing each other cloths.

Soon Dosu had his hand tightly over Gaara's crotch rubbing up and down.

Gaara began kissing Dosu on the neck pulling the blood to the surface with minor sucks and then lapsing over the hickies with his tongue.

Gaara soon began to breath hard feeling Dosu so close to him while rubbing his crotch. He just gave in and came all over Dosu's hand.

Dosu leaned over and kissed Gaara "We'll be all right."

--

Zaku and Kin both sat on the couch watching Tv as usual but not channel surfing like Dosu. They where watching some movie about the release of the land of fire.

Zaku looked over at Kin "So the Konoha was a slave village at one time?"

Kin laughed "Yeah, until they where released."

Zaku began laughing "Much like you do to Tenten."

Kin punched Zaku in the arm hard "You are not allowed to talk about Tenten sexually at all."

Zaku rubbed his arm "Ok, much like Tenten does to you."

Kin smiled "A little better. Because it is really true."

Zaku laughed "Whew, lesbians."

Kin hit Zaku again "You are also not allowed to call Tenten any names."

Zaku cringed in pain "Stop that, alright I get it, nothing bad toward Tenten."

Kin nodded hard "That's right. You better believe it. Or next time I'll just let her hit you."

Zaku held his hands to his face "No, not that."

Kin yawned "Well, sleepy time awaits. Tomorrow is a new day. Actually tomorrow is the day Dosu and Gaara are going to tell the Hokage about Orochimaru. I think me and you should go to be safe."

Zaku nodded "I think so too. We can't take any chances."

Kin left to her room and drifted asleep.

Zaku lay on the couch and continued watching Tv.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter of Ping! Are you guys excited for the conclusion? Don't you worry, their is going to be more it will just be a new story with a better writing style and longer chapters. So brace yourself everyone for the conclusion of**

**Ping****! On Your Brain**

**And watch out for...**

**Bounce! (The continuation of Ping! On Your Brain)**


	16. Final Chapter

**OMG It's over, this is the last chapter to this awesome story... We'll I think it is awesome. But if you are a fan (I don't think I have any). But if you where I will have a follow up that I call "Bounce!" And it will be better written and longer chapters. Anyway, so goodbye to this story. And cry. T.T **

**

* * *

**

Ping! On Your Brain

_Is It Really Over?_

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin where in a park in the middle of the leaf village.

Kin looked up at Dosu "Are you ready for this?"

Dosu nodded, and looked at Zaku "What about you?"

Zaku nodded and downed his head. He knew this wasn't the end of the sound trio. Zaku, Dosu, and Kin where forever lasting.

Gaara placed his arm around Dosu "It'll be alright."

Dosu smiled and Kin looked over at Zaku "This seems like the end doesn't it?"

Zaku looked back at her "Yeah, it does."

Kin hugged him "It's not. It's not by far. Us three are family, we are all each other have ever had. I want you to remember one thing Zaku, and never forget it."

Zaku looked forward oddly "What is that?"

Kin pulled back and smiled "The sound Ping. You know what I mean, the sound when metal clashes other metal. That's our sound. We are the sound trio, now and forever."

Dosu walked over toward them and they shared a big group hug.

Gaara and Tenten pulled their lovers away.

Gaara let a smile cross his face "Let's get this over with. I want to take my prize home with me."

Tenten smiled "And me and Kin have plans tonight too."

Zaku pushed his hands in his pockets "It's been one hell of a week, so much has happened for you two."

Dosu rubbed the top of Zaku's head "You'll be ok Zaku."

They soon found themselves in front of the Hokage pouring their hearts out to him.

----------

Orochimaru was captured and defeated. Dosu went to Sonagakure with Gaara and they are still in love to this day when Gaara is now Kazekage. Tenten and Kin finally became Konoha Chuunin. Zaku well... Zaku made a jump alright. He stayed with the sound village and became their new leader and Kage. They became major allies with both the Sand and the Leaf. They all still see each other quite often and let's just say Zaku has two weddings marked on his calendar.

* * *

**Until next time my friends. I know this is my own story but it hurts to end it... Actually it feels good, and if you liked this story "Bounce!" Is a continuation of this story. **


End file.
